It has to be you
by graytreason
Summary: Takes place four years after the events of The Conqueror of Shamballa movie. Ed finally finds the Roy Mustang of this world by chance, but the happy ending he so desperately craves is still too far away.
1. It has to be you

**It has to be you.**

Ed looked up to the portal after the third attempt to seal the gate with his brother, only to find out once again that it was a failure. Another fucking failure. Four years they have lived in this other world, four years of researching and using the vast extent of their knowledge of alchemy to seal the portal back to the world they knew and to the country they lived with family and friends, a country called Amestris.

"Fuck!" Ed screamed as he fell to the floor and punched the tiles below.

"Brother.. we can always try again."

"What is the fucking point Al? Without Alchemy we are rendered useless in this world. The portal back home would have been closed within a week of us leaving." There was nothing worse in Ed's heart and mind to admit defeat, it was a word he never obeyed and always fought to turn around. The odds were against him returning from the gate, Alphonse had saved him, but he never admitted defeat, instead sacrificing himself to bring his brother back. His brother was everything to him and as the older brother it was his job to protect him, from the darkest recesses, the horrors in that dark void.

When he awoke in this world with his father beside him he never stopped to find a way back home and luck took him back to Amestris, thanks to some fucked up individuals thinking that the mirror world was the holy grail. An hour tops was all he lasted in Amestris, he saw Winry, his very own brother alive and well in a human body and the bastard himself, Roy Mustang. He never thought he'd be so pleased to see that cocky womanizing bastard. Of course the greetings never lasted long before he said goodbye in his own way to make sure Amestris, and the world he grew up in, stayed safe. The one thing that surprised him was that his brother followed him through, leaving everyone else behind for his only blood sibling, leaving the task to close the other portal to Colonel Bastard.

He sat down with his back against one of the many pillars surrounding the circular hall, his brother taking the spot right next to him.

"We have to keep trying brother."

The older blonde looked up to the doorway of the gate. It was the only connection left to all those they left behind. Winry, Pinacco, Mustang, his unit and all the other people they met throughout their journey to get their bodies back to normal. He knew they needed to close the portal on their side, but in his heart he wanted it to be kept open in hope that one day they could get back home, back to the world of Alchemy. The science in this world was so different and still alien to him. His vast knowledge of alchemy is rendered useless without being able to transmute. This world was so far behind.

The only positive of this world were the people. Faces he recognized instantly being the people he once worked, visited and played with. Of course he couldn't just go up to them just like old times - the downside was having to gain their trust.. Maes and Gracia he was acquainted with before he returned here. On their travels they found everyone. Breda in the mines, Fuery a radio broadcaster, Falman and Winry were school teachers, Hawkeye and Havoc were in the police force along with Maes. But there was one person he was still to find, Roy Mustang.

His mind had been focused on Roy for years with every bit of him hoping to jump through the hole he was looking at with that cocky grin and make a statement about his height, before taking them back home like nothing had happened. The one thing he desired was to at least see that man in this world, to hear he voice and see that stupid smile. From their time in Amestris they had gotten close and in his heart he remained, as sappy and cheesy as that sounded, his feelings for one Roy Mustang was something his younger self would have punched him for repeatedly. But now he was older, more mature and knew that what he had for Roy was what everyone believed what he had for Winry, love.

He believed he'd get over this need for the man by now, but it never stopped. When he dreamed of Amestris Roy was always the main character, he was always there even if the man wasn't actually there when the event transpired. Whenever he woke Al would mentioned the amount of times he said the man's name in his sleep, eventually leading Ed to tell him what he felt. Al smiling and saying that he already had a feeling that was how they felt about each other.

Stories of what happened when Ed disappeared from their world were brought up easily, Al making sure he took his time telling Ed what had happened to Roy. Slipping into a slump and resigning to a lonely private, whos watch station was in the absolute middle of nowhere and abandoning his flame alchemy. It was only when news broke through that a mysterious ship appeared in the sky and not far behind was that of Edward Elric that the man returned to his determined self to help his star alchemist and unit member.

Ed couldn't help but remember seeing him float up in a balloon snapping his fingers at anything malicious before appearing before him complete with an eye patch. His heart had skipped a beat or two as his voice coursed through his body.

Fuck, just thinking of the past was making him feel worse then what he already was.

"Where do we go from here?" He questioned to his younger brother.

Al looked to the gate before looking to his brother. "I really don't know. We have to keep trying." He mentioned again for the third time.

Envy and their father were sacrificed to open the gate this side. Wrath and Gluttony were sacrificed the other side, but there were no actual homonculi left, the others died. The known option was out before they ever started and now they have executed everything they could think of that didn't involve clapping and transmutation circles.

"I need a break. I need a drink." He rose from his spot and walked out of the building.

Alphonse watched his siblings back and sighed, it was taking a toll on both of them. He looked to their latest failure of a machine and yawned. It was a machine ahead of the era they were currently living in, it was a wonder of modern science, but not to them. There was no telling if or when some destructive thing could force it's way through the gate from anywhere. Four years without anything may or may not be a good sign. Even though their calculations were perfect it still wasn't enough.

He sighed as he covered the machinery with a tarpaulin sheet and made his way home, there was no way he could think of anything to do in such a tired state.

xXx

Ed walked through the doors of his regular public house. At first he only came here when he needed to, but after time this became his regular spot. The second stool on the right side of the bar. The same amber coloured drink, no ice, which happily burned his throat as it went down. Sometimes he'd look around the room, but today wasn't one of those days. He stared into his glass, swirling the alcohol around before taking a sip. There were times when he was here he'd turn to the never ending information in his brain, try to find a solution to what went wrong or what could be tweaked, a way to close that portal once and for all. Right now there was nothing, even his brain had given up. He downed the drink and ordered another one.

The bar was always a jolly and loud place, and tonight was no exception. Men toasting and clinking their glasses, group singing and the people flirting in hope of getting laid. Usually it was the men since as soon as a woman walks in all eyes are on her, but as he looked up he saw a woman leaning backwards on the counter resting on her elbows. Whoever she was chatting up Ed couldn't see and he couldn't be bothered to move to the seat next to him to get a look. She would be successful since most men in here only think about their dick.

"I get lonely in my bed at night, perhaps you'd keep me... company."

Ed's eyebrows rose. Guess she got straight to the point.

"No thank you."

"By company I do mean sex." She turned slightly, obviously giving him a better view of her cleavage.

"I'm good thank you."

"What man turns down sex?"

"A man who is taken."

"Your loss." The woman huffed and walked elsewhere.

Where another person's eyes would have averted after the scene ended Ed's eyes remain fixed.

He's drunk, his drink was spiked, he's unconscious, he's dreaming. One of those had to be it, possibly all four, because it couldn't just be a major coincidence that what he is seeing before him is true. He closed his eyes, counted to three, opened them and the man was still there minding his own business.

He watched as the bar tender grabbed a glass from under the counter before turning his back to acquire the correct spirit, carefully pouring it into the glass, the amount was perfection. Placing the spirit back in its place he picked up the glass and gently placed the item in front of the awaiting customer.

What were the chances?

After years of looking..

The man raised the glass to his lips and took a sip of the high volume liquid.

Same messed up raven locks, ivory skin, dark piercing eyes...

Those obsidian orbs that focused on Ed as he lowered his glass.

He finally found him...

This world's Roy Mustang.

"You alright?" He questioned, but kept eye contact.

"y.. Yeah." Ed quickly replied before dropping his eyes to his own drink.

"Tough day?"

"Something like that." Ed quickly glanced up and smiled slightly before raising his own glass and taking a drink. "You looked like you were doing alright though, you know with that woman."

He chuckled and sighed. "They just can't take the hint."

"You're the first person I've seen reject an easy lay, must be some lady you've claimed."

He shook his head. "I don't have anyone, it's just a way to get rid of them."

Roy Mustang without a partner wasn't anything unusual to the blonde. He never had a stable relationship in Amestris, but this version was clearly not a womanizer, otherwise this one has taste and not want to stick his dick into any available vagina.

"Can't say I've ever seen you in here. Are you new to the area?" Mustang placed his folded arms on the bar.

"I've lived here for four years, this is my regular watering hole."

He smiled. "Oh.. well.. I guess we don't come in here at the same time, I'm sure I would have noticed if I did."

As would I..

The man rose from his seat and walked over to Ed. "Roy." He held out his hand towards the blonde.

"Ed." He shook the hand firmly as Mustang took a seat next to him.

"So what do you do Ed?"

"I'm a scientist."

"Impressive. Don't you guys live a glamourous and wealthy life?"

"Hardly, just earn enough to scrape through the week. How about you?"

"I'm a highly and well respected salesman."

Ed had always suspected he would be a police officer like Maes, Havoc and Hawkeye. "What kind of sales?" He raised his glass and took another sip. "Houses.. vehicles?"

"Fruit and vegetables." He chuckled at the sudden shock of Ed's features. "Sorry, it looked like you had very high hopes there."

Ed couldn't say it was a fall from grace since this Roy and Amestrian Roy were two completely different people. "No it's fine, it's just said you that your were well respected."

"I am!"

Ed laughed as did Roy.

Throughout the evening they talked about anything and everything like they were friends who found each other after years.

"Do you... have a wife? Girlfriend?" The older man curiously looked over.

"Nah. There were expectations years ago, but not any more."

"A handsome man like you, I'm shocked."

"You can talk you chick magnet." The blonde nudged him with his elbow.

Roy looked around to make sure if anyone was in ear shot before leaning into Ed to whisper. "Not my cup of tea, as the English would say."

"Good." He smiled as his eyes locked with Roy's. Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad..

xXx

Alphonse watched his brother as he begun making his own breakfast. The elder sibling seemed to have a slight spring in his step and was surprisingly wide eyed after coming home in the early hours of the morning and only having a few hours sleep.

"I'm guessing you've thought up of a new theory?"

"Nope." Ed turned to his brother smiling widely "I found something even better."

"What's even better then a new theory?"

"I found Roy."

"That's good, but you were never this happy when we found the others."

"Al.. back in Amestris, before I left to this world the first time, me and Roy well.. we. Look it wasn't a spur of the moment, there was some tension between us for a few months. He told me how he felt, as did I, and it happened."

"So basically you slept with the Brigadier General. I guess that makes more sense to his actions after you left. Look brother, after everything you have been through you deserve to be happy, I'm happy for you. Please just remember that the Roy you met in the bar last night is not the same Roy Mustang we left behind in Amestris. They may look the same, but that is as far as it goes."

xXx

Ed sat at the table with Roy close beside him. This was the fourth meeting for the two men and they became close rather quickly. Ed had learnt all about Roy and his job, or as much as you could with a grocer, and he gave him enough information about science without spilling the whole portal-into-the-gate-which-will-lead-them-to-another-world.

There were light touches like one hand brushing against the other, knees resting happily next to each other. He watched the man carefully as he laughed, it was strange, in a good way. Roy didn't laugh that much, it was more of a closed mouth chuckle and one of those smirks. It was like seeing the man from a whole different point of view.

"I've really grown fond of you Ed." Roy halted any conversation that was happening.

"I've grown fond of you too Roy." He smiled as he grabbed his glass. "Another drink?"

He rose from his seat only for a hand to clamp around his arm and stop him, their eyes met and lingered before the older man finally spoke.

"Could we go somewhere else?"

"Like where?"

Mustang smiled as he took the glass from Ed's hand to place it back on the table. "Follow me."

Ed didn't move at first, curious as to what the man had planned. Roy noticed he wasn't being followed and flashed the blonde with a hopeful smile followed my mouthing the words 'come on'. It may have been spoken loudly but the bar was pretty rowdy tonight. Finally moving his legs one in front of the other he followed the raven haired man to the back rooms before heading out the back exit. He stepped into a side alley. To his right was a short walk back to the road and to his left, where Roy was heading, was a tall garden gate. Grabbing the circular ring handle he turned the metal to hear a clunk which may or may not have echoed, he didn't look around to find out, and opened the wooden panel before allowing Ed to go through first.

It was obviously a dark time, but there was enough light for the blonde to see where he now was. Some concrete slabs and a moderate sized patch of grass all with a tall fence surrounding and now where else to go.

"This is the beer garden... " Roy quietly announced.

Quite strange with there being no tables, chairs or drinkers for that matter. Yes it was pretty damn late at night, or early in the morning however you saw it, but did people just sit on the floor?

"Ed.. "

The blonde pulled out his thoughts and turned to the man behind him. Roy leant in slowly. Ed knew what was happening by the way his face slowly approached his, clearly Roy being cautious in case the blonde wanted to reject him. Ed decided to stop the time wasting and took a step forward, connecting their lips gently. Roy took a sharp intake of breath, probably the shock of being beaten to it, but it didn't matter, his hand reached up and cupped the side of Ed's face. The hand was warm and comforting to the blonde as their lips started moving together. This was how it started and it sent a pleasant feeling from the hand to his spine. He placed his hands around the neck of his counterpart and the kiss grew deeper, their mouths opening and closing, the change in head positioning. It was just perfect, just like he remembered. Roy's hands wrapped around him and pulled him closer their tongues now moving over one another in a fight for dominance. He could feel those warm hands creeping up the back of his shirt, warming every inch of skin that came into contact. The blonde quickly stepped backwards, bringing Mustang with him as he found a solid surface to leant against. He was completely at the mercy of Roy and he couldn't be happier about it. Every touch was something he had craved for years and had now finally returned. His body came to life, tingling with excitement from his head to his toes. Their kiss finally broke as the older man administered kisses and licks to his neck from is ear to his collar bone were he gently grazed the skin with his teeth and getting a positive reaction from Ed.

Roy leant back in to whisper in Ed's ear. "My home is close by.."

Ed's body reacted fabulously to the deep tone he spoke, using the moment to gently nibble at the pale nape. He took a deep breath to inhale that familiar scent.

His eyes opened before taking another sniff before pushing Roy back.

"Ed? Am I.. going too fast?"

The blonde looked to Roy, who was now clearly worried he did something wrong. He didn't do anything wrong though, but that wasn't the problem swirling around in Ed's mind. The scent from the man in front of him was not the scent he was familiar with. The smell he craved was something he could never pin point, with this smell he could say exactly what the aroma was.

"Edward?"

Never once he had been called the name, never once had there been some sort of short joke.

"Human kind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost."

"You've lost me Ed, I don't understand."

The law of equivalent exchange.

Just like when he tried to bring back his mother. Just like the state exam and the battle when his renewal came up. Scar, Liore, he knows nothing about any of these.

He looked to the man. His features were exactly the same, his voice was the same, his drinking habits the same, but his mind. His mind had no knowledge of all the years in the military. The struggles he and his brother had to overcome.

This wasn't the bastard who struck fear into his enemies with only a snap of his fingers, a man who used a certain alchemy which was unique to him and him alone. The man who was a womanizer and borderline alcoholic.

For so long he had been searching for this world's Roy and they found each other. He should be happy that this Roy was more than willing to start some sort of relationship within four meetings and not multiple years. Yet Ed still wasn't happy because this isn't the Roy Mustang he fell in love with.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could muster before opening the gate and begun the walk down the narrow alley, leaving a man confused, and possibly devastated, behind.

xXx

Ed sat on the cold tile floor and stared up at the portal. Alphonse was right, he was always right. How could he have been so stupid. He loved Roy Mustang of Amestris, the man he kissed, held and shared a bed with. All these images begun to flood his mind. A man who had helped him and his brother through all the bad times and pointed them in the right direction when they steered off path. He was a man they could talk to until the sunrise for many days about their missions and adventures, to reminisce of those days would be something he'd dream of, but it was impossible. He couldn't go back to the life he had wanted, he craved, for the past four years.

The colours of the portal swirled, his mind creating a vision of Roy in Military attire, the messed raven hair, the smirk that had greeted him every time he stepped into his office near the end, even the eye patch the man wore when they finally saw each other again.

It was something he was never willing to admit, but he had to face reality.

He could never see his Roy again..

* * *

 _ **This can just be a stand alone story if this is how you want it to end. Chapter 2 takes place immediatly after these events if you want a happier ending.**_


	2. And only you

**_This is just an extra chapter after I had a few requests for a happy ending for Ed._**

 **And only you**

From the moment his brother stepped through the door Alphonse knew something was wrong. From how happy Ed was when he left a few hours ago to see Roy, to now walking through the door slowly and not even saying that he was home. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together that this was something to do with the other male. He wasn't going to push his brother to tell him what had happened, instead he did what he usually did when Ed was down in this world and place a freshly made cup of coffee on the kitchen table. He sat one side, Ed sat the other.

He hated seeing his brother like this, usually the elder sibling would be busy figuring something out or happily talking about what had happened that day, but there he was head bowed and his hands clasped around the hot mug.

"You were right." He sighed, defeated. "You're always right." He slowly raised his head to look at his brother. "About Roy."

"You were fine when you left, I could say you looked practically excited to be seeing him again."

"I was." He stared back to his cup. "Everything was going great. We admitted that we were fond of each other. He led me out into the beer garden and we started kissing. Things were going very well and he invited me back to his place."

"So what went wrong?" Alphonse took a drink from his cup.

Ed let out a long breath before he chuckled to himself. "It's stupid."

"Ed.."

"His smell... He smelt completely different."

"Well that is no surprise, they do have completely different jobs and are in completely different worlds."

"Yeah I know, but the Roy we left behind.."

Al knew exactly what his brother meant, even if he couldn't get the words out. He craved the man that was on the other side of the portal, a man they couldn't see ever again and Ed's heart ached. "When you found this worlds Roy you hoped that with a little work you could resume what you two had back in Amestris." He rose from his seat and put a comforting arm around his brother. "Eventually you will move on, just don't rush it brother. Roy has a place in our hearts that will be hard to forget." He looked to the clock. "I'm going to bed. Take the day off tomorrow."

"I'd rather my mind focused on something other then my love life."

Alphonse smiled as he tapped his shoulder before heading to his bedroom. He had never met this worlds Roy, letting Ed talk to him on his own, but no doubt the man was just as kind as his counterpart. He knew it'll be hard for Edward to let go. Since finding them in Resembool all those years ago after attempting human transmutation he was always there for them through some very dark times.

Now they were now on their own in a world of strangers.

Strangers with familiar voices and faces.

xXx

With some extra collaboration figures Al made is way back to the portal as Ed went to the usual day job in the labs on the outskirts of the city. The young Elric was actually grateful in the end that Ed was working instead of moping at home, the distraction could be what's best for him.

Pulling the tarpaulin sheet off the machine with the help of a step ladder he climbed onto the contraption, to reach for the panel he needed to unscrew to reach the required wires. New configurations meant a lot of dismantling and soldering back together and at times it was a very lengthy process, but it would all be worth it if they could finally seal the damn thing.

In the midst of soldering the cables in their new position he heard a rumble.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" He called out to what could only have been the blonde entering the room from the huge double doors.

He looked towards the door to see no indication that anyone had come through and then another rumble sounded, louder than before. He jumped down from the machine and looked around the hall. Nothing was out of place, nothing had changed. The noise was puzzling the young ex alchemist before he felt the ground shaking beneath him, an earthquake. A gradual shake before it grew stronger to the point it was hard for Al to stand on his feet.

Earthquakes were such a rare occasion in Europe, especially one on this scale. The machine, he had to move the machine, grateful that they never took it off the wheeled platform they built it upon. He couldn't let all their hard work be destroyed if the ceiling caved in. He looked up to the possibly breaking roof only to notice the portal. A calm infusion of colour was now a rich red, a surge of alchemic power was leaking out in the forms of blue static. They were in trouble now, they had taken too long, something was coming through the portal. It was a day both brothers really hoped wouldn't happen, but now was not the time to dwell. With every ounce of his energy Al stumbled to his feet and pushed the machine out of the open space and into the shadows behind the many columns in the room.

The portal was getting restless, he didn't know whether to run and get Ed, run altogether with the fact there was an earthquake, most likely caused by whatever this thing was or the final option of waiting to see what it was.. and then run. In all options the final was probably the best one. Anything and everything was stuck in the portal, of course the rational thing was that it was some sort of debris that had been pushed out, but the gate was a vast and humongous place. Al knew how big of a thing could come through, he saw it himself back in Amestris when a giant ship came though in an attempt to liberate his homeland.

A sudden burst of bright white light filled the room, forcing Alphonse to shut his eyes tight and cover them with his arms as the whole building begun to echo with a loud thunderous sound. The noise only lasted for a few seconds before all went quiet, the earthquake had stopped. Eerie silence was all that greeted the young Elric as he hesitantly opened his eyes, immediately looking to the portal. The aggravated red had returned to the swirl of multiple, calming colours as it had been the entire time since they came through to this world.

As his eyes drifted down from the portal, he found himself on the very edge of a rather large hole on the floor. His reactions immediately forced him to shuffle back, but curiosity kicked in telling him to look over the edge. Something came through the portal and it was big, more or less giant since the entire floor he was on was practically no more. Taking a deep breath he looked over the edge, trying to make out what had spilled through.

It took a while before the dust finally settled, but making out what was there was still difficult. It just looked like a lumpy beige mess. There were no sounds and no movement. His eyes focused on something sticking out slightly from the rest of the pile. Noticing the shape and the size instinct kicked in as he made his way down to the lower floors as fast as he could.

The closer he got the more horrific it looked. Bodies, a whole pile of bodies. Some were skeletons, others partially decomposed and others still recently deceased with their features intact. He looked over the entire pile. How many bodies were there? 50? 100? Maybe more were hiding with the debris. Immediately he reached out for the closest non decomposed body and press two fingers on the cold wrist, hoping there was a pulse. Nothing. He tried another, still getting the same result. All the void did was spit out the bodies of whoever had the bad luck of passing in such a lonely place. It was hard for Alphonse to keep his emotions in check, he could feel the tears form in his eyes and a tightness in his throat.

He wiped any escaped tears and took a deep breath. The best thing he could do was to close the portal to make sure nothing like this happened again. He knew, just like his brother, what was in there. Knowledge, yes, which has helped them cope in this world, of course not as much as it would back in Amestris, but there was also grief and sorrow. He looked up to the swirling mass of colours. He was determined, more than he was before.

He took one more look over the grave site. People of both male and female, the elderly and children, no one was spared in the never ending void. Natural reflex jumped in as movement was caught in the corner of his eye, immediately switching to his well known fighting stance. He quickly scanned the area, seemingly nothing was amiss. With his senses on high alert he wasn't going to back down just yet, slowly walking in the direction the movement had come from. It wasn't a civilian, they would have screamed and ran ages ago.

He made it to the other side of the room. There was no exit and if there was someone there the only hiding place was the pillar. He used his speed, quickly running around the solid structure and struck nothing but air. No one else was here. He walked back out into the opening just before his eye caught movement again. His eyes transfixed on a hand. He watched it for a minute before realizing that's what his eye caught as the limb gave a quick spasm.

Someone was possibly alive.

Rushing quickly over Al brushed off the dust on the skin and placed two fingers on the wrist. Time seemed to stand still before he felt a rhythm. Wasting no time he lifted the bodies respectfully, but quickly, out of the way so he could get to the owner of the arm. When free enough he pulled the body out and laid the person on their side, checking to make sure the airways were clear.

This person just looked like a mannequin with the amount of dust covering their entire being. The younger Elric began to carefully dust the person's features, the beige colour turning to a pale tone. The clothes were just normal everyday wear, nothing out of the ordinary. He looked closer at the man's features.

The face.

It looked so familiar.

It... it couldn't be.

xXx

"Hey Al." Ed called out as soon as he opened the front door. "That earthquake was insane. We were hanging onto the experiments for dear life." Taking his coat off and placing it on the empty peg. "We did lose a few and need to start from scratch." Walking into the kitchen heading straight for the fridge. "Pissed everyone off. It wasn't anything to do with the portal was it?" He looked inside for something to eat, but paused when he didn't get a response. "Al?"

It was strange because Alphonse was always at home before Ed finished at the lab.

Closing the fridge door he went back into the hallway to see the younger man's coat on it's hook. He heard a creak from the floorboards in Alphonse's room. "Al?" He called up the stairs, once again getting no reply. The blond sighed as he gripped the banister with one hand and begun walking up the stairs. Reaching the top he saw his brother's door slightly ajar. Walking to it he gently pushed it open and looked in.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed. Al, of course, was startled by the sudden outburst and rushed to his sibling, pushing him out of the doorway and back onto the landing, closing the door behind him.

"Why is he in your bed!?" He exclaimed regardless of his brother's attempt for him to keep his voice down.

"Brother, it's not what you think. Please, can we talk downstairs."

Alphonse led the way as Ed looked back to the bedroom door, cursing under his breath before following his sibling into the kitchen.

"You know how it ended, the last thing I'd want happen is you letting him into our home and taking him to your bedroom!"

"Ed, please sit down. I have not slept with him nor will I ever. He's unconscious. I brought him here." Alphonse took the seat beside him. "Brother.. that earthquake today... it was the portal."

"I had a feeling it was that, but I don't see what that has to do with-"

"He came through it." Alphonse reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a pair of white gloves. "These were on his person." Placing the item in front of his brother. "He came through the gate Ed. He isn't the Roy of this world, he's the one we left behind."

Ed cautiously took a glove and turned it over to see the once familiar red transmutation circle on the other side. Quickly looking up to his brother before the direction of the room the newest arrival was staying in.

"All that came through the portal was a mass of deceased and him. He was unconscious under a pile of bodies, luckily his hand twitched or I would not have found him. There are no surface wounds, no broken bones, but anything mentally we'd have to wait for him to wake up to find out."

This just didn't seem real. Why the hell is Roy Mustang, the Amestrian Roy Mustang here? It was only the night before when he walked away from the Mustang of this world and the one he missed suddenly appears. Of course it wasn't impossible, but the chances of getting through the gate intact were incredibly slim at the best of times. Both brothers knew one of the many possibilities of what could happen. The army of soldiers in suits were a prime example.

Ed rubbed the fabric of the glove between his fingers, rough and well used. This material was something not found in this world, this could not have been made up and his brother would not lie about something like this. Ed paced his hand in the glove and clicked his fingers just as the unconscious man upstairs would have done. No spark, Ignition cloth rendered useless just like the alchemic symbol etched into the fabric.

He rose from his seat and made his way to his brother's bedroom.

"How long until he wakes?" Speaking quietly knowing his brother followed him as he softly placed the gloves perfectly together on top of the bedside cupboard next to the unconscious man.

"Seconds, minutes, days, weeks, months, there is no telling."

Ed looked over to Roy as Alphonse made his way into the room, removing sheets of paper from a seat into the corner before gently lifting it and placing the item next to the bed.

"Stay with him. I'll bring dinner to you when it's ready."

Ed nodded to his brother before he left the room and placed himself in the empty seat.

xXx

The best comparison to how he felt like was a hangover from hell. Someone was repeatedly hammering at his skull and his mouth was as dry as a desert, he felt nauseous but he refused to allow his stomach to push up whatever contents were inside. At least he made it to bed, but it wasn't as comfortable as the one he knew so well. The scent of the freshly washed sheets was not one he was familiar with. Shit. He didn't sleep with someone whilst heavily intoxicated? No he wouldn't, even in the supposed state he may have been in he wouldn't have decided to take the opportunity. He had vowed to stay away from that old routine since that day with-.  
The portal... he came through the portal, but where was he? His pounding head allowed him to open his eye to take in his surroundings. His sight landed straight to his ignition gloves on the bedside table, first priority was to protect himself from wherever the gate took him. The last time he put the gloves on so quickly was before the heat of battle. He quickly sat up to find he was in a bedroom, well organized and tidy. Wardrobe, chest of drawers, a chair bedside his bed. He caught sight of his own clothing draped over the back of the chair, reaching over and grabbing the trousers and dress shirt. At least whoever put him here had the decency to allow him to wear his underwear. Without a moments hesitation he quickly dressed himself before heading to the window and pulling back the curtain.

It looked.. normal. Did the portal just spit him back out? The cars looked the same, the people looked and dressed the same. Even the buildings looked the same, but this wasn't an area of Amestris he was familiar with, well from what he could remember. The portal would have just thrown him back out into the underground city, unless there was another portal that appeared without his knowledge. His head was still spinning all this thinking wasn't helping at his moment in time. The best option is to at least get out of this building and get back to headquarters.

He turned to look at the door to his room, his gloved hand raised and ready to snap at a moments notice. Regardless of the situation that he was clearly brought here to recover whomever this house belonged to may have other motives, and it was best to not put his guard down. Slowly he made his way to the door, raising his other hand to turn the handle and allowed the wooden panel to slowly open before stepping out into the corridor.

Step by step he kept close to the wall, looking into rooms he passed. Another bedroom, this one much messier than the one he was in. The bed was un made and clothes were scattered all over the floor. He was about to continue when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, causing him to quickly take cover in the room. Roy leant against the door as the footsteps approached closer, raising his right arm to his chest with his fingers still prepared to snap.

The occupant sighed as he came nearer, taking a sip of what smelt like coffee. It was the perfect chance as Roy quickly stepped out of the room to attack, his hand inches from the man's face, ready to snap, as he used his other to pin him against the wall.

The mug that was in the man's hand quickly dropped to the floor with a loud smash.

By now Roy would have said something or just attacked to disable, but just like the man in front of him, he was frozen. Those golden eyes, tanned skin, blonde hair.

"Edward?" His head begun to spin and his sight begun to falter, his grip on the man was non existent as he staggered on his feet

Ed quickly grabbed Roy before he begun to fall. "I step out for one minute and you wake up, figures."

"Where.." He finally managed to splutter out as the blonde assisted him back down the hall.

"Munich, Germany." Ed carefully placed him back onto his brother's bed. "The other side of the gate." He proceeded to do a few basic medical checks. "You came through the portal with many bodies, you were lucky Alphonse found you."

Roy winced as Ed tested his pupil reaction.

"You were out for five days. Me and Al have taken it in turns to sit with you incase you woke up." He sighed. "Where was I when you saw me for the first time?" Testing his memory.

"Resembool, in the Rockbells. Right arm and left leg taken by the gate. It was raining heavily." Adding more than he needed to.

"What's my name and previous title."

"Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Your rank, name and title."

"General Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist." Ed raised an eyebrow, making Roy explain his newest rank further. "Some of us work Edward." He smirked.

"Still a bastard." Ed shook his head and took a seat next to him. "Alphonse will do a thorough examination when he gets back, but to me, it seems you've made it through the gate unharmed, which is a miracle in itself."

"Well you've been through it more and you've come up fine, actually.. I think it's made you taller."

Ed glared daggers at his ex commanding officer, causing Roy to chuckle at his remark, before he softened his features. "Why are you here Roy."

"Ms Rockbell went missing not long after the two of us had a heart to heart about you and your brother. There was only one place I knew she would go after such a talk. I found her sitting on the cold floor, legs hugged to her chest and staring up at the portal. She was determined to bring you both back and was willing to put her life on the line to do so. I couldn't just stand by and let her do it so I said I'd go in her place. I wasn't just going to let her leave her life behind, unlike her I had nothing in Amestris holding me back."

"What are you talking about? You're a General, one rank away from your goal, your unit, your-"

"None of that matters without you Ed." He stared into those golden orbs he had missed so much. "I tried to move on, but I can't. I don't know if you even have feelings for me anymore, but mine never stopped for you. Without you Ed, I'm nothing."

"You're a sappy bastard, you know that." Roy smiled a smile that was melting Ed's heart all over again. The blonde stood from his chair to sit next to the general on the bed, Roy shifting along to make a bit more space. "I tried to move on... with this worlds version of you, but I just couldn't.."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Was he just not as good as me in bed?"

"Never even got that far." He turned his head to look at Roy, taking in the features of the man he thought he would never see again. "He may have sounded and looked like you, but it just wasn't you. He didn't share my memories of our time together."

"So.. how far did you go with him?"

Ed turned on his side, completely facing the Amestrian General. "Roy Mustang, jealous of another version of himself?" Roy also turned on his side, eyebrow raised once more. "I stopped it before it got too serious."

"Did he kiss better than me?"

"Hmmm.. I don't know, It's been a while." Ed smirked at looked to Roy's lips. "Got nothing to compare it to."

Ed watched as Roy didn't hesitate to close any remaining gap between them before their lips met. The sensation sent a pleasant tingle down Ed's spine as their lips begun to move with each others, a feeling he had missed since the day they parted ways all those years ago had returned. The alternate Roy tried his best and yes the blonde's body had reacted to him, but with this Roy, his Roy, their tongues danced slow and gentle for the first time in so long he finally felt complete. Their bodies may have been reacting to each other but neither took their embrace any further just as they were right now was just perfect. It was the first and only time they took things slow. Their confessions to each other in Amestris immediately flung them into a lust filled desire with neither man having the patience to do anything but give into their fantasies.

They slowly parted just as the front door was unlocked.

"Brother, I'm back." Alphonse called out as the door closed once more.

Ed leaned in to give Roy one more lingering kiss. "In reguards to your previous question... I'll have to get back to you on that." He smirked as he pulled himself away and off the bed to return to his seat, much to Roy's dismay.

"Brother, why is there a mug smashed in the hallway." Alphonse appeared in the doorway, the image before him answered his very own question. He couldn't help but smile.

"Alphonse." Roy smiled and nodded towards the younger brother.

"Bastard woke up and decided to walk around and try to kill me." Ed stretched his arms above his head. "I've given him a basic medical check, but you're better at these things than me."

"Good, so that means brother that you can go clean your mess in the hallway whilst I do further tests."

Ed sighed and slowly rose from his seat, not helping but to look at Mustang on his way out.

Al watched as the door closed behind his older sibling before turning to his patient. "It's good to see you again sir."

Roy smiled. "Ed told me I've got you to thank for finding me."

"Thank you for still being alive so I could." He smiled as he grabbed his medical kit to begin his own examination. "Dread to think what would have happened if you didn't make it, how Edward would have reacted."

"It could have been Winry.."

Al stopped what he was doing and looked up. "What?"

Roy proceeded to tell Alphonse exactly what he told Ed only minutes ago.

xXx

"I don't think you ever knew how Ms Rockbell felt about you. She wanted to bring both of you back, but she needs you Al."

Al looked to his brother, who had returned somewhere in the middle of Roy's explanation of how he came to be here.

The younger sibling knew how much his brother needed Roy Mustang and with that man here he was sure his brother would not mind staying in this world. Whatever made his brother happy made him happy, but after hearing about Winry..

"Wherever you go I'll go." Ed smiled. "I can tell what your thinking, you're allowed to be selfish."

"It always made me glad when our attempts to close the portal failed even though we both tried our best to. This place has never felt like home."

"You want to go back to Amestris?"

Al smiled and nod his head. "Let's go back home. There's a lot of planning that needs doing before we can even think about going back through the portal."

"Of course, but we have one extra mind to help us." Ed placed his hand into Roy's awaiting one, watching as their fingers interlinked.


End file.
